


The Hunger Games

by SakuraBlossom4



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom4/pseuds/SakuraBlossom4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunger Games from Peeta's POV. Mostly canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Flashback

Today I saw this girl in my class with two braids in her hair, wearing a pretty dress. I've seen her in class before, but today is when I truly saw her. The teacher asked if anyone knew the Valley Song and she immediately raised her hand.

She stood up in the front of the class and sang. He voice was beautiful. All the birds outside that heard her, stopped their own singing and listened.

That was the moment I fell head over heels in love with Katniss Everdeen.

Present

Today is a gloomy day and the rain hasn't stopped. Mom's being her normal self, mean and bossy. I'm about to frost a cake when I hear her yell at someone who is apparently trying to take whatever is left in the trash bins outside.

"Get outta here you little Seam brat!"she yells. I go check and make sure she doesn't hurt the person trying to find food.

I see that the person is Katniss. My heart drops at how miserable she looks. My mother went back inside grumbling and I figured I should get inside too, before she yells at me for the millionth time today. But, I keep watch over Katniss as I work, so my mother doesn't suspect anything. I see Katniss slump down behind our pig pen against our apple tree.

I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let the one I love die. So, I decided the best way to do it was to burn some bread. My mother would be furious, but I don't care.

I successfully burn two loaves and mother notices. She, as expected, gets mad and hits me in the face with a rolling pin.

"Go throw those to the pigs you worthless boy!" she yells. So, I go outside and give the burnt parts to the pigs and the rest to Katniss, making sure my mother wasn't looking.

I was so nervous; I couldn't even look at her. I quickly gave her the bread and went back inside. I hope the bread helps her and her family.

I saw her at school the next day. She already looked a lot better. I was really glad. Our eyes met briefly and I looked away, embarrassed that she caught me staring at her. This was just one of the many times she's caught me. I can't help but stare. She's so beautiful.

For years after that day, I've silently loved her, watching from afar. My father told me he once loved Katniss' mother, but she chose a miner. I was shocked, but understood because I'm in the same situation. I guess unrequited love runs in the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Reaping Day

Today, another boy and girl from every district are chosen to die in the Hunger Games. I've been lucky enough to not take out tesserae, so my name is in only 4 times. I'm not too worried, but the odds can always change.

My family and I get ready to go to the town square. Even though only me and my other brother are eligible, everyone has to attend the Reaping, unless you were deathly ill.

When everyone is in the square, the mayor reads the same, boring story read every year; about the Dark Days and the Treaty of Treason. I've heard it so much I've probably memorized most of it. When that is over, he reads the list of the last Victors of District 12. There is only one, Haymitch Abernathy. After hearing his name, he yells something no one understands, staggers to the stage and falls into a chair. Everyone laughs at him. This clearly embarrassed the mayor. District 12 has always been a joke to the rest of Panem.

The mayor tries to put the attention back to the Reaping by introducing a weird, pink Capitol lady, named Effie Trinket. She is all too cheery for a day so horrible for everyone who is not from the Capitol. She says her famous line, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Then she says, "Ladies first!" When she gets to the glass ball, she digs deep into it and pulls out the name.

"Primerose Everdeen!" she says proudly.

Oh no! I think. This is not good.

I then hear Katniss yell out her sister's name and push her behind her. She then yells, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I knew she would do that. She loves her sister too much to see her die in the Games. I try to process in my mind that the love of my life is condemned to die. I'm too shocked and devastated that I will never get to tell her how much I love her.

Prim cries out for Katniss, but she tells her to let go and walks up to the stage. Effie asks her her name and then asks people to cheer. No one does. We all believe this is wrong and doesn't deserve our happiness. Instead, one person, then eventually everyone in the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to her. This is a sign of respect, saying good bye to someone you love. This shows me that she is loved by everyone in 12, not just me. Too bad she will never know.

Then Haymitch gets up and talks to Katniss, then the cameras, still very drunk. It almost seemed like he was taunting the Capitol, but then he fell off the stage, unconscious. Then the Capitol people take him away on a stretcher.

After, Effie says, "Wow! What an exciting day!" Again, too cheery for the obviously somber atmosphere. "Now for even more excitement! Time to pick our boy tribute!"

Apart of me hopes she picks me, so I can try and save Katniss, but another part of me is completely terrified. She then takes out a name and reads it.

"Peeta Mellark", she says happily.

Shock and fear is all I can feel and think. I don't know whether to be happy or scared out of my mind. I walk up to the stage, struggling to look emotionless. Effie then asks for volunteers, but no one dares. Not even my older brother. Figures. He was never the one to sacrifice himself for another. Oh well, family devotion only goes so far.

When the Reaping is over, the mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason and motions for Katniss and me to shake hands. I'm really nervous; since this is the first time I've ever touched her, but I look her right in the eyes and give her hand a squeeze to reassure her.

I decide then and there that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and get her home.

We face the crowd as the anthem plays. When it ends, we are ushered into the Justice Building. We are then placed in separate rooms. I sit down and put my head in my hands, the reality of my situation sinking in, realizing I will be dead in a couple weeks. I want to save Katniss, but I can't get over the fear of my imminent death.

Then my family comes in the room. We hug, but don't say much. My mother is the only one who says something.

"District 12 might finally have another Victor! She's a strong one."

She? Well thanks for the vote of confidence mom… She always knows just what to say to make me feel worse.

"Don't let Primrose starve", is the only thing I get to say quietly to my Dad as a Peacekeeper walks in. My mother would never let him if she knew. He nods to me as the Peacekeeper leads them out.

I have no one else to say goodbye to, so I just sit there and think of my imminent doom. It's so overwhelming that I can't help but cry. When the Peacekeeper comes in to get me, my eyes are red and puffy. I don't care if the cameras see me like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All likeness to Suzanne's work is to make the story as canon as possible. I don't assume it is mine.

The Train

Katniss and I are escorted to a car that takes us to the train. When we get there we stand in front of the train as the cameras eat up our faces. I don't bother to hide anything. I just stare straight ahead in daze. After, we are let in and the train starts. I'm shook from my daze when I feel how fast it is. We will be at the Capitol in less than a day at this speed. This thought makes me even more nervous.

We get shown to our rooms and I look around, taking it in. I've been able to see some luxurious things in my life, but nothing as great as this. There are drawers full of clothes that Effie says I can wear anything I want. She also says I can do whatever I want, everything is at my disposal. I'm not used to this at all. I usually get bossed around by my mother, only getting to what I want at school or when I'm home alone.

I decide to take a shower. It looked really complicated, with a lot of buttons, but I figured it out. I was happy that the water was actually warm. At home, I was lucky if the water stayed warm for the whole shower. Even the market area of District 12 is lowly and poor in comparison to the Capitol.

When I get out of the shower, I dress in a blue shirt and tan pants. Since I don't know what else to do, I go to the dining room. I just sit and wait for everyone, looking at how everything looks so fragile and regal. About 30 minutes later, Effie comes in followed by Katniss.

"Where's Haymitch?" she asks cheerily.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was taking a nap," I answer.

"Well, it has been a tiresome day."

Soon after, we eat. It comes in courses. It is carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and chocolate cake. Effie reminds us many times to save room, but it's very hard. I've rarely had to go hungry, but I've never tasted food so delicious in my life. Most of the food back home is really bland and looks gross.

Then Effie says, "At least you two have decent manners. The two last year ate with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my stomach." This statement made me angry. I don't know much about the feeling of being hungry all the time, but I've seen it enough to know how it effects people. I'm sure this pissed off Katniss.

My thoughts are confirmed when she drops her fork and knife and eats the rest of the meal with her fingers. I try really hard not to laugh or even smirk. I eat and eat and by the end I almost feel sick. Katniss looks like she feels the same way. We aren't used to such rich food.

After, we go to another compartment and watch the recaps of all the reapings that took place today. We look at all of them, examining who our competition is. Only some stand out to me. District 1 and 2's tributes especially District 2's boy. He seems like he'd kill in a second with no remorse. Also the District 11 boy; he's huge like the boy from 2. I don't want to be anywhere near them in the arena. Last is District 12. We see our own reaping. The commentators aren't sure what to say about them not cheering and saluting instead. Effie was all upset about Haymitch's behavior.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation."

I can't help but laugh, "He was drunk! He's drunk every year."

"Every day!" Katniss adds.

"Yes," she grumbles, "How strange you find this funny. Your mentor is your lifeline in these Games. He can be the difference between your life and your death!" Just as she finishes, Haymitch walks in.

"Did I miss dinner?" he slurs. He then vomits and falls in it.

"So laugh away!" Effie says as she leaves, hopping around the vomit.

Katniss and I just stand there for a moment, taking in the scene of our mentor trying to get up. I have to force the food down or I might just add to the mess. We exchange a glance. We don't speak; just silently agree that we need to help him. So, we get him up.

"I tripped?" he asks. "Smells bad."

"Let's get you back to your room. Clean you up a bit." I say.

So, we half-carry, half-lead him back to his room. We bring him to the shower, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"It's ok, I'll take it from here," I say to Katniss.

"Ok. I'll send one of the Capitol people to help you," she says.

"No, I don't want them," I answer back. I figure I could do it alone. Don't need to embarrass him further today. I doubt he'll remember anything anyway, but I feel the need to help him.

After what seems like hours, I get Haymitch cleaned up, put on a new shirt and pants. Then I go back to my room and figure I should get some sleep. I lay there for a bit, but the train seems to rock me to sleep.

I wake to Effie calling me to wake up.

"Up, up, up! Today is a big, big, big day!"

Ugh, how can someone be that cheerful at the crack of dawn? I get up and dress in a white button-up shirt and green pants. Then I make my way to the dining room. Haymitch is sitting at the table already. We don't talk and he doesn't really acknowledge me.

I am served a couple rolls, eggs, ham, fried potatoes, fruit, orange juice and hot chocolate. I try not to overdo it like I did last night. Soon after, Katniss walks in and Haymitch tells her to sit. The Capitol people serve her. She looks at everything and stops at a cup of brown liquid.

"They call it hot chocolate. It's good," I say to her. She sips it and I can tell she likes it because she drinks it all before even touching her food. I eat some more and wonder how the hot chocolate would taste with bread. So, I dip it and try it. It tastes really good and I eat the rest like that.

Haymitch just drinks a glass of red juice and adds liquor to it. It makes me wonder how bad the Games must've been for him to drink himself into a different reality. Then I shudder at how the Games will be for me.

Then Katniss speaks, "So, you're supposed to give us advice."

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," Haymitch answers.

Katniss and I glance at each other. I am not amused. My thoughts are already gloomy. This was just the icing on the cake.

"That's very funny," I say sarcastically. Then I grab the glass out of Haymitch's hand and throw it on the ground. "Only not to us."

Haymitch thinks about this for a moment and then punches me in the jaw, knocking me out of my chair. Then Katniss drives a knife into the table between his hand and the bottle barely missing his fingers. For a second, I think he might hit her, but he doesn't.

"Well, what is this? Did I actually get a couple of fighters this year?" he says.

I get up and get some ice and put some on my jaw.

"No, let the bruise show. They will think you fought with another tribute before you've even made it into the arena," he says.

"That's against the rules," I retort.

"Only if they catch you! That bruise will say you fought and you weren't caught. Even better," he says, smirking.

He then turns to Katniss, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" She yanks the knife out of the table and throws it into the wall across the room. It sticks in between two panels. Wow, she's good.

"Stand over here. Both of you," he says to us. We obey and he circles us, prodding us like animals.

"Well, you aren't completely hopeless. Seem fit. Once the stylists fix you up, you'll be attractive enough." We don't question this, because the best looking tributes seem to get the most sponsors.

"Ok, I'll make you two a deal. You don't interrupt my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you, but you two must do exactly as I say," he says to us. I don't care for this deal, but it's better than no help at all.

"Fine," I say.

"So help us," says Katniss, "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone…"

"One thing at a time," says Haymitch. Just like Katniss to think of strategies than dresses and makeup.

Haymitch tells us when we get there to not resist the stylists. Katniss tries to object, but Haymitch says, "No buts. Don't resist."

I won't resist. I don't really care about all that. I think I look fine just the way I am, but whatever makes me up to "Capitol standards" will help me get sponsors.

Then Haymitch leaves the room and the train goes dim. I realize that we are going through a tunnel. The Capitol is on the other side. Katniss and I just stand there in silence as we get closer to the Capitol. The train begins to slow and Katniss and I run to the window. We finally see what we've only seen of television. It's even more beautiful in person. The artist in me would paint it, all the colors, if it wasn't such a place of death and superficiality.

The people see us come in and wave to us. Katniss leaves the window. I understand her disgust, but I want to leave some kind of impression. So, I stay and wave and smile back. I notice Katniss staring at me.

"Who knows? One of them may be rich," I say to her. It's true. Sponsors are so important. I'm forming a plan. Maybe if I convince them to like me, I can win them over. I've been told that I have always had a way with words. Maybe that will come in handy. I start to feel a little hopeful.

I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I don't know if I should shorten it or keep it this long. My intention is to write the whole Hunger Games from Peeta's POV, but I don't know if that would be too long and people would get bored...lol

Please review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
